


Dinner Conversations

by CassieRaven



Series: Raising Abigail Graham-Lecter [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Abigail Hobbs loves dogs, Abigail's Adopted at an earlier age as a child, Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beverly Katz Lives, Buster and Winston love their Daddy Hannibal and little Sister Abby, Child Abigail, Child Abigail Hobbs, Dinner, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, F/F, F/M, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal loves spoiling his family of Will and Abigail rotten, Happy Murder Family, M/M, Marriage, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Out of Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Same-Sex Marriage, The Life in the Murder Family the Graham-Lecters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Retires early from the FBI as a Profiler, Will and Hannibal Adopt Abigail, Will and Hannibal are raising child Abigail Hobbs, Will and Hannibal as Adoptive Dads, character cameos, surprise character cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/pseuds/CassieRaven
Summary: It's dinner time with everyone's favorite family, the Graham-Lecters.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Raising Abigail Graham-Lecter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436902
Comments: 20
Kudos: 29





	Dinner Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pensee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensee/gifts), [grantairess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/gifts), [APastandFutureNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/gifts), [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/gifts), [Rising_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/gifts).

> Good day to all of my Hannibal readers and fans, I hope everyone is well.  
I bring you a brand new story for this series "Raising Abby" as I've side dubbed it. Yes, a very brand new story for the series has arrived at last. Sorry for the wait you all have to do. (College in my last class for this Fall-Autumn 2019 semester has kept me busy along with Fall holidays of Thanksgiving plans coming up soon just around the November corner.)
> 
> Thank you all who have liked, kudos, favorite, bookmarked/subscribed to this series and the first story of it. To those who have left comments/reviews, thank you all so very much! I greatly appreciate all of that wonderful feedback. Seriously, you readers and Fannibals who've responded so positively and loving to my series rule! Also, major kudos and thanks to my fellow authors, fellow Fannibals Ivy a.k.a. Penseeart who beta-read over this story. Thank you both so much, Ivy! I greatly appreciate you for taking the time to look over my story as a beta-reader; thanks for giving me such great advice, your feedback, sharing your thoughts with me and being my cheerleader in me writing this one-shot. 

* * *

**Writing Prompt**: Dinnertime, Dinner, Cooking, Conversations at the dinner table, Back to School Discussions, Slightly Grumpy Hannibal, Grumpy Will, Buster's the best puppy ever!

**Title:** “Dinner Conversations”

* * *

"Honey, we're home!!!" Will called out as he and little Abigail entered inside the entranceway of their home.

"Hmm, do you smell that Dad?" five-year-old Abigail sniffed, letting the scents of whatever was cooking from the kitchen take a hold of her.

"Smells like your Papa made dinner. I don't see your brothers or sisters anywhere." Will noticed the dogs missing from their usual doggy beds in the extravagantly decorated living room, as he took off his coat and knitted scarf alongside his and Hannibal's adopted daughter to hang up and put away in the coat closet.

"That is because Buster, Winston, Max, Jack, Harley, Ellie, Zoe, Ivan, Ami, and Mr. Pickles are all in the corner of the kitchen in their usual places having their dinner a little earlier than their regular schedule." Will's said husband answered as he was stepping out of the kitchen, dressed in what he considered 'casual' after workwear with his usual white-cream cooking waist apron.

"Hi, Papa! Daddy and I had lots of fun at the animal rescue shelter today. Mr. Fallon is so cool! He let me see and play with a new litter of kittens. He said that a person had found them behind a dirty dumpster by the Best Buy store next to the hardware store. Poor babies, they're all calico colored and smokey gray." Abigail spoke with an eager and excited voice as she pounced on to the older man, her second adoptive Father to give him the tightest hug she could with her child petite arms around his legs.

"Hello to you too my little pup. Really? Those poor dears, it's good that kind animal lover and citizen had taken them when they had seen them and brought them to the animal shelter. I hope you didn't try to convince Mr. Fallon or try persuading your Father to try letting you bring home a kitten or a few of them." Hannibal questioned the child playfully with a tutted look in his eyes as he accepted her hug.

"No Papa, Mr. Fallon said he had to have all of the animals checked out with the shelter's vet, giving them all baths and let them settle into the shelter before he could put them up for fostering or adoption. Daddy said we couldn't take any kittens or kittens in because we've got according to him 'an entire zoo already' with all of the doggies here." Abigail laughed with a giggle in her voice as she let go of her Papa's legs.

"Good. Why don't you go say hello to your siblings after you go to the guest bathroom to wash your hands, Dinner will be ready in a few minutes after I take it out of the oven and set it all on the table."

"Alright, Papa. Whatever you made smells good. Is it tripe stew? Or is it Roast beef with onions and stuffed cabbage rolls?" Abigail asked grinning widely as her little mouth started to water, continuing to smell the scents coming from the kitchen.

"Not this time my Mazasis. Tonight, I made for us Daddy's favorite dish: Osso buco with saffron-scented risotto; along with sauteed zucchini and yellow squash." Hannibal answered Abigail with a smile, looking pleased by seeing the hungry look in her eyes as her stomach began to gurgle its hunger.

"Yummy!!! I love Osso buco! Okay, I'm going to go wash my hands now." Abby declared as she gave her Papa a quick kiss on the side of his face before dashing off to the first-floor guest bathroom.

"You made my favorite...well second favorite meal. You spoil Abby and me enough already." Will sighed happily, as he greeted Hannibal by pulling him by his cooking apron to give him a proper kiss.

"That's because you and our daughter deserve to be spoiled every single day by me. How is our dear Mr. Fallon been doing?" Hannibal asked pulling himself away from Will's grip and tempting lips as he went back into the kitchen, knowing his plaid wearing spouse would follow him.

"Lee's been doing great. The 'Fallon Animal Rescue and Adoption Center' has been successful in finding many foster homes and a couple of adopted homes for any strays he finds. A few people have brought him some injured wild rabbits and squirrels. Lee said he's been accommodating of trying to find those wild critters makeshift beds in animal crates and carriers in an extra room with the vet working alongside him. Said he's a great veterinarian, a man called Dr. Galen Erso. Said Erso just moved out here with his daughter Jyn and her fiance his future son-in-law from Europe when he got the job to work with him." Will spoke, chattering away just like their little Abby would, trailing behind Hannibal.

"That's good to know Lee has himself extra help with Dr. Erso. Do you think he sees this new work partner as a potential 'partner' in the romance department? He could be good for Lee, that man needs more than tending to stray and wildlife animals, his marathon runs, and endless supplies of wines in his apartment," Hannibal mused, already silently wondering when their friend the former cancer patient who has now cured thanks to medical testing experiments in Germany, and enjoying his life to the fullest would finally just "settle down".

"That's what I was wondering when I met the man. But nope, Dr. Erso is completely straight. I didn't get any vibes or readings that he was gay or bisexual off of him. Lee when I asked quietly when we were alone while Abby had Galen show her the baby squirrels and bunnies, said that he just saw Galen as a friend and nothing more. Said something about him not being his type, all 'He's not near enough of being the perfect bear for me'. I have no idea what he meant by that," Will shrugged, heading directly to the fridge to get to the jug of freshly made from scratch lemonade that Hannibal always would make for Abigail and him to enjoy a nice September evening on a weekend Sunday.

"That's a shame. Perhaps Lee will eventually find that 'bear' he's still clearly searching on the hunt for. I know my hunt ended when I found you my mongoose." Hannibal grinned as he checked on the pan on the stove that was low temperature sauteing the green and yellow vegetables with minced garlic and olive oil.

"Maybe he will...I found you more interesting after we got to know each other better because our first time meeting wasn't so great on my grumpy end..." Will smiled amusingly to himself as he drew a drinking glass out from the cupboard above the counter, to pour himself some lemonade as he took in the sight of all of their dogs, the pack nearby in the corner of the kitchen, eating their suppers from their ceramic custom made dog dishes all labeled with their names.

"You should know the only reason they are eating earlier tonight is that our 'son' decided to start a revolt revolutionary protest which got his brothers and sisters to join in on the demand for dinner early." Hannibal shared, looking amused, as he was busy tending to the vegetables, turning off the burner under the pan before grabbing a ceramic orange dish to plate them into.

"Buster, not hard to guess who was the instigator." Will laughed, his eyes looking over to the mischief-making Jack Russell who was eating the homemade mixed dog food of sliced beef trimmings, lamb cooked tongues, and rice-vegetable melody happily hogs wild.

"Yes, who else? It certainly wasn't Winston or Abby's beloved Mr. Pickles, her favorite furry haired chihuahua mutt mix that you and I had 'found' when we had been hunting out of state in Kentucky when Abby was staying that weekend with Alana and Margot weeks ago." Hannibal snorted amusingly, continuing to finish plating the vegetation.

"That was one interesting 'hunting trip', especially when we hadn't been planning on hunting that weekend. We were just out there for a getaway weekend to just enjoy Louisville for time alone to ourselves. Still, regardless, that asshole who had been rude to that poor waitress in that restaurant we were in deserved to have been stalked and taken care of. He was a complete ass," Will sniffed, continuing to drink his lemonade, leaning against the counter by the fridge.

"I whole kindheartedly agree with you, my love. That pig was very rude, yelling at that poor girl, and for what? All because he hadn't told her that he hadn't want spicy mustard on his steak sandwich...he was practically shouting so rudely at her, cursing obscenities in a nice establishment at that to a poor girl who was probably working her way in tips for college. He's lucky I didn't try to intervene to give him a piece of my mind, much less take my steak knife from my prime rib to him...," Hannibal agreed his sentiments as he too recalled the rude tourist that had been out of state as well, but from Little Rock, Arkansas (with what the man's license plate's frame in the back of his car had indicated clearly, with the man's homophobic, religious, and political stickers plaster on his car's back bumper said about him.)

"Yeah, that girl didn't deserve his rudeness, much less him calling her manager over to give her that unwanted grief of getting yelled at more and even ripped her off in her tip at the end of his comped meal by her manager. I'm glad we waited a while to follow him back discreetly to the motel inn he was staying at the edge of the city." Will nodded, remembering how easy it had been to stalk the rude and ill-mannered pig from the restaurant to his motel, seeing which numbered room he had ventured to on the first main floor, later that night returning to hunt him.

"Yes. It was quite fun showing him some manners and about never being rude or disrespectful to the people who wait on you in an eating establishment, that's just proper mannerism to one's self. I am just glad we chose not to harvest any of that pig's organs...too much damage he did to himself with his constant gluttony and distastefulness that tainted his insides and meat." Hannibal added his thoughts, taking the dish to the table to set it down in front of the usual table centered decor presentation of various colorful roses, wildflowers, blossoms, and skeleton skulls of deer and rams heads with bones.

"Agreed babe, the tablature you had made of him was good enough, leaving him in that room his, with his mouth sewed up, after stuffing it and his belly full of trash and junk food wrappings from his motel room trash can and mini-fridge he had of junk food and energy drink cans of Red Bull and Monsters." Will nodded with a chuckle, remembering the visual imagery of the art he had watched his husband the Ripper create in that hotel room that felt like ages since, despite it having happened three weeks ago.

"Let me check on if the meal is finished," Hannibal spoke quietly, as he tended to with oven mittened hands to take the red-orange casserole dish and lid out of the double oven, placing it onto the stove, to check on the main course.

While he tended to it, his back turned, Will looked over at him. Taking his fill of a drink as his eyes looked on at his husband. Hannibal wasn't just wearing any after work hours casual wear that night. He was wearing a sweater...more like, however, 'thee sweater'. Hannibal it seemed, had decided to wear his infamous designer and the expensive red knitted sweater that always looked marvelous and delectable on his body so perfectly. It was one of the items of clothing that he owned that Will just loved to drink in seeing him wear...it always was a turn on for the former profiler, once criminal professor, now crime writer and novelist.

And whenever Will saw him that red knitted sweater...it always did something to him.

"The Osso looks to be f—WILLIAM!" Hannibal gasped loudly as he had almost then dropped the dish's lid and his serving spoon at the sudden touch to his lower body inappropriately being groped.

"Yes, babe?" Will asked, trying to sound obviously 'innocent'. 

"William...The dogs are all in here and our daughter is just outside in the other room, and will be here at any moment! Don't you have any shame!" Hannibal hissed in a controlled voice as he felt Will's dominant hand directly giving the back of his bottom a tight pinch, while the other hand found its way to wrap around his waist, where his sweater and the ties to his waist apron met.

"Me? Have shame for trying to get a feel of you when you're in this amazing sweater, looking as you do right now? Never, You know what seeing you in this sweater in this color does to me." Will snickered flirtingly, as he pressed a smirk into the back of Hannibal's neck where his locks of blonde and dark hair met.

"As much as I would love to be utterly and willingly ravished by you, you horrible horny man...it would be better with we wait until after dinner, specifically, when there are none of the children with their paws, tails, and our single-human child could walk in on you attempting to have your indecent way with me." Hannibal sighed, trying to fight the urge to turn around, manhandle and kiss the daylights out of his greedy spouse.

"Pfft, that's not what you were saying this morning before I had my way with you before you had to take another shower and get ready for work Hannibal. Come on, just a few minutes of necking a little. You know what this sweater does to me." Will half whined, half mumbled as he continued with nibbling at Hannibal's neck, but just before he could get to that one 'spot' that he knew would turn the man into his hands like jelly...he got cock-blocked by one of his children.

"Ouch! Hey, hey! Stop that Buster, hey, no jumping on Daddy. You know better, no begging for treats. Papa just gave you dinner." Will complained suddenly in annoyance.

"Excellent timing Buster. Good boy, I see even despite giving you your meal earlier than the regularly scheduled time that you still will beg for extra helpings or after dinner snacks. I think after unintentionally assisting me in stopping your Father from trying to molest me that you have earned yourself a treat. Three homemade dogs treat biscuits, then." Hannibal grinned amusingly, as he felt Will let go of him as he tried fending off the hyperactive little dog, that was whining and begging for snacks.

"Of course you'd only agree to spoil him when he's trying to cock-block me when he's thinking with his stomach. Buster, you're supposed to be good and not help Papa by teaming up against me buddy." Will sighed, leaning down to give the jack Russell a pet and scratch behind his ears.

"He adores me more since I've been the one over our time living together domestically in partnership making him his and his siblings meals and treats. Come on along Buster, you and your siblings have earned just three pieces of after-dinner dog biscuits and homemade 'veil' jerky bits." Hannibal stated as he closed the lid to the casserole dish, moving it back further on the stove, before leaving to the pantry closet to get the dogs treats in the various ceramic dog-themed jars they kept the dog homemade treats in.

"I'll put the meat on the table then...but we're definitely continuing our 'conversation' and necking back in our bed the second you're finished reading those Narnia books to Abby and she's in bed sleeping," Will grumbled to himself, feeling defeated, moving to the stove's left counter to pull out some oven mitts from where the oven tea towels, mitts, and pot table warmers were all kept in order.

"I am looking forward to that promise Will. Buster, you know how to be patient. You must wait until your share of the snacks is placed inside of your bowl and I give the same shares to your brothers and sisters who are already sitting by their bowls all waiting perfectly patiently young man." Hannibal scolded the dog gently with his voice as the dog huffed with a quiet whine-bark, following his other human master and parent across the kitchen to where the other dogs waited by their food and water bowls.

"I'm done washing my hands! I washed them good with lots of soapy soaps to make them clean Daddy, Papa." Abigail announced proudly as she walked into the kitchen, dressed in her favorite 'All my siblings have four paws and tails' baby blue shirt with the lettering words in bold black inking and with paw prints and bones by the end of the sentence-saying, her usual comfortable kid blue jeans, and socked Care-bears socks covered in a pair of raccoon stuffed animal comfy house slippers.

"That’s very good Abby, take your seat while Daddy gets you something to drink while I take care of giving all of your brothers and sisters their after-dinner snack," Hannibal asked her to do, while his attention was turned to the dogs, and Will had just put the casserole dish onto the table where Hannibal's seat at the head end of the table was with their plates and utensils already placed at their selected seating.

"Okay, Papa. Hi Mr. Pickles, Buster, Winston, Max, Jack, Harley, Ellie, Zoe, Ivan, and Ami!" Abigail called out, greeting each of the dogs as they looked up from their doggie dishes to glance up at her.

"Sit down Abby, you can play with them for a little while after dinner is finished," Will smiled as he took Abigail's plate from her side of the table corner, to start loading her plate up with the Osso Bucco, the meat and bone's homemade gravy-sauce marinated with onions and garlic, the risotto looking perfectly creamy, and vegetables of zucchini and squash cut into thinly sliced pieces.

"It looks delicious. Daddy, I may I please have some lemonade to drink for dinner please?" Abigail asked her Father politely with a smile.

"Certainly you can, Abby. Hand me your Cheer Bear cup please, thank you. Would you like some ice cubes in your lemonade too?" Will smiled back, accepting the child's pink drinking plastic cup that was of her favorite Carebear surrounded by hearts, white puffy clouds, and a rainbow with the Care Bears logo on it. 

"Ice cubes that are crushed into tiny pieces, please. Thank you, Daddy." Abigail answered politely as her Daddy nodded, going to the fridge to retrieve the pitcher of cold yellow squeezed lemonade with fresh mint leaves in it, and to get ice from the ice machine on the fridge door. 

"Now that all of your siblings have been fed their final meal of the day, and I've washed my hands at the sink, we can start having our dinner. Will, would you like your usual two-finger thimble of whiskey or would like a glass of our usual fine red wine from our wine collection, or some of that lovely Chianti that Bedelia had gifted us as a wedding anniversary present last year when we celebrated with that dinner party we threw? You remember?" Hannibal asked, looking to his messy haired brunette spouse, who was getting ice into Abigail's cup before serving her choice of beverage into it. 

"You mean the same Chianti wine that she had picked up with that bottle of Scottish Whiskey when she and her then-beau that Dimmond fellow was vacationing together in Scotland?" Will asked, trying to recall in his memories if he was correct. 

"Yes, that same trip Bedelia had taken and got us both those bottles of as gifts," Hannibal replied answering, as he went into the pantry, to the smaller glass refrigerator that was chilling various bottles of wines and small bottles of whiskeys and saki. 

"I'll take some of the Chianti, sounds like it'll go fine with tonight's dinner," Will called back. 

"Pity it didn't work out with that man. She looked quite taken with Mr. Dimmond, who was an assistant to a professor at Cambridge University. The two had met prior at a lecture at Psychiatrist Convention that Bedelia had been attending on psychology when she had been in London, guest speaking at for a colleague of hers." Hannibal nodded as he moved to his place at the head of the table, placing the already opened bottle of wine on the table, with two

wine glasses already waiting.

Then, Hannibal began to start serving Abigail's salad plate up with a side wild salad that was already served in a simple ceramic patterned glass bowl illustrated with etched lambs into the outer sides of it. 

"So, it was just an off and on relationship or an impulsed fling for her and this Dimmond guy?" Will asked seeming curious about the blonde-haired doctor's love life, while he handed the Care Bear glass with lemonade, mint, and crushed ice cubes to Abigail who thanked him sweetly. 

"I believe it was an off and on again relationship that Bedelia had with him on a spur of the moment of wanting to have some fun for herself. I don't think it was completely serious of a relationship for her as it had been to Anthony. She said something about him being quite devastated when she had left him a 'Dear John' letter or note of some sort after their time together in Wales had come to an end for her before she'd return to Baltimore." Hannibal replied, handing Abigail and Will both of their appetizer starting plates with equal amounts of salad, drizzled with a simple vinaigrette dressing. 

"Wow, well then again, you and Bedelia herself always said she wasn't one to want to settle down with any man. She loves having her power and independence too much to give it up to have an equal partner in her life." Will shrugged, helping himself to uncork the already undone cork to the wine bottle, pouring both his and Hannibal's glasses with the expensive wine's liquid. 

"Did Ms. Du Maurier get another boyfriend and dump him after she got bored with having grown-up dates and play dates with him like the last boyfriend she had who was a model?" Abigail asked innocently, her blue eyes looking curiously at her parents, as she dug into her salad with her fork quietly. 

"It seems so, my dearest. Ms. Du Maurier or Ms. Bedelia as you can call her doesn't always like to keep her boyfriend as her friends or playmates like other grownups do. She likes to be left alone and not married." Hannibal gently answered, finding it quite amusing that Abigail was curious about his colleague, a friend, and a fellow psychiatrist's love life. 

"Like how Auntie Bevy likes as Uncle Jimmy and Uncle Brian says 'playing the field and never letting them catch her'? What does that mean Daddy, playing the field?" Abigail asked feeling puzzled by the weird things she'd heard her unofficial uncles sometimes say about her unofficial aunt, forgetting that she was a child in their presence whenever they'd talk about grownup things among her in their house or Aunt Beverly's apartment.

"Exactly, and Uh, you don't need to know what that means until you're much older and closer to being a grownup, Abby. It's something that adults say that shouldn't be said around a child your age. It's not proper to know about those things." Will immediately answered, while trying not to choke on his glass of Chianti. 

"Like when other grownups say bad words, swearing, or cursing, or being rude to other people? Like that time that really rude man did that bad gesture with his hands to you Papa when he in his car cut in front of us to get that parking spot in the farmer's market lot?" Abigail then turned to her Papa with her questioning. 

"Yes, it is just as rude and not appropriate for grown adults to do in front of children or to speak about such things in front of them like yourself Abigail. Ah yes, that one rude gentleman...he was quite the rude individual, an employee of a gardening nursery I believe. I'm glad he and I had that little chat outside of the car for those few minutes, and he gave me his business card when I had asked for it when he had eventually apologized for swearing and using that inappropriate gesture with his hand when you had seen that." Hannibal mused, recalling having taken the rude man's business card, and calling on him a week later to meet up for inquiring about 'flower beds and seeds' for their home garden. 

"Mm-hmm Papa, I thought it was rude too. Glad he said he was sorry for being mean and rude to you. Did what he did with his hand was bad?" Abigail asked while starting in on her main dish plate of dinner after finishing her salad. 

"Yes, it is a very rude gesture that some call 'flipping the bird'. You, I hope will never do that sort of thing ever, because it's not appropriate for young children, or anyone young or old to do. It's just not civilized to act like ever." Will spoke up in his parental yet calm speaking voice. 

"I'll never do something that means or rude as the rude man did. Flipping the bird is very bad. I promise, I pinky promise and cross my heart hope to stick a needle in my eye Papa, Daddy." Abigail promised them, with an honest look in her blue eyes.

"Good, I certainly hope I never catch you giving anyone the bird. It's not nice to do that. Only immature people who have no class or maturity do that."

"Like Uncle Brian?" Abigail questioned.

"Yes, exactly like Uncle Brian when he's being immature-silly or has had too many grown-up drinks." Will agreed, nodding.

"What about Uncle Nigel? Didn't he give someone the bad 'bird' that time when the Taxi driver tried to make Papa and you give him more money for driving us from the airport to Uncle Nigel's house in California in L-Los Angeles? Papa didn't tell Uncle Nigel what he was doing was bad." Abigail then asked, recalling how last spring, during the Easter weekend her parents and she had gone to California to visit her Papa's twin brother, Nigel for the spring holiday when her uncle had called her Daddy and Papa prior, inviting them to visit, that he'd cover all the travel costs for them.

"...That's because your Uncle Nigel, my 'dear' brother never really listened to our parents, your Grandparents Lecter when they taught us and your late Aunt Mischa, our little sister all about what is proper manners when we were growing up. He's still an immature little s—snot, with his anger issues and short-fused temper. Our Aunt, Lady Murasaki always said he was the worst out of all of us children who had the sour end of the 'Lecter' temper from the Romanian side of our ancestors with how hot-headed he always was. I was our beloved Aunt's favorite." Hannibal answered, musing over with clear annoyance at the mention of his twin brother, Nigel Lecter, while his husband sighed rolling his eyes.

"There, there babe. Remember, we talked about this before? We're all about starting new slates, and about forgiveness for ourselves...including trying to make the slate and teacups new with your brother? Nigel's reformed himself since his previous misguided adventures and trips in and out of Romanian prisons after that last stint when that cello musician Gabriella divorced him after their marriage soured when she cheated on him, and all that ahem 'mess' he had with his friends and Darko…..," Will tried gently to remind Hannibal about their previous talks and discussions they had concerning his brother, Will's brother-in-law.

"How anyone could find it intelligent to marry and saddle themselves with my brother of all people still baffles me, Will. And yes, I know...I'm still willing to try to mend my own shattered teacup with Nigel. As long as he gets his act and life together out there in California, and quits with his idiotic chain-smoking and being an idiot." Hannibal sighed, looking irritated as he finished serving himself and Will during their conversation, biting into his cut piece of meat and onions.

"All I ask is that you try to mend it completely with Nigel, for at least mine and Abby's sake. Nigel adores her to death, our time visiting him wasn't completely bad. His next-store-neighbor that Adam was nice to meet when he had invited us all with Nigel for hot chocolate when we were in the park taking a walk near their apartment building," Will mused smiling.

"Let us hope that Mr. Raki will avoid my Casanova brother's attempts at pathetically trying to court and woo him into his bed unlike all the rest of the women and men he's tempted over the years..." Hannibal snorted to himself.

"Ahem, Babe...Abby's here. Abby, why don't you tell Papa about all the squirrels we saw at Lee's animal rescue center." Will immediately said, trying to change the discussion quickly.

"Papa, it was so cool! There were lots of Squirrels with their parents, and some who were babies that didn't have any Mommies or Daddies or Papa's to look after them when Mr. Fallon and Dr. Erso showed them to Daddy and I. I was sad to see there weren't any raccoon's there." Abigail shared excitedly while taking a bite of her meat and veggies.

"Interesting. Hopefully, Lee and Dr. Erso will be able to release them back into the wild when they've all recovered. I'm sorry beloved that there weren't any raccoon's to see there. Perhaps you'll see some the next time that you go with Daddy fishing in the forests by the lake this fall season." Hannibal mused, finding he could smile with conversing with their daughter.

"That would be wonderful. Daddy, can we go fishing next week?" Abigail pleaded then.

"Maybe. We'll see. Remember next week coming up you start school. Tomorrow, we'll be going back to school shopping." Will answered her, grinning.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait for kindergarten to happen, Papa, Daddy. It's going to be so much fun! Papa, Daddy and I met with my new teacher when we went to go see what class I got into when I had to go for registration it was called. He's got a cool accent like you do but different. And he wears sweaters and plaid as Daddy does, but he's got glasses to wear all the time. He's tall like you are Papa and friendly. He told Daddy that he just started working in the school teaching kindergarten, that he came super far away from Europe. Daddy said the country is called Denmark. And my teacher, he was nice to meet shaking his hand. His name's Mr. Hemmingsen, but he said I could call him Mr. Lucas if I found it hard to pronounce his last name. Daddy said it was okay too." Abigail babbled on excitedly.

"That's wonderful to hear Abigail, I'm glad you are excited for school to begin very soon. We will have to go back to school shopping for your school supplies and new back to school clothes for the term. I may just have to get you your very own lunch bento box for meals to prepare. Perhaps a new lunch box to put your bento inside?" Hannibal mused, giving Abigail a fond smile.

"Yes!'' Can I have a furoshiki fabric wrap like yours? I want one in Care Bears or Rainbows please Papa?" Abigail begged, looking excited suddenly in her blue eyes.

"We will see. If they don't have them in stores, then I will see about getting some Care Bear fabric from one of the fabric stores like Joann's place to make one into a furoshiki fabric for you." Hannibal nodded.

"I think a Carebear thermos will be good for you to have to put in a new backpack for school for lunchtime as well," Will added, taking in delight at seeing how happy and excited their daughter began acting at hearing this plan.

"Yes! Thank you, Papa, Daddy. You are the best parents ever. I'm all done eating, I ate everything. Can I go play outside with the dogs? I want to play hide and seek with Buster and Mr. Pickles before it gets dark." Abigail asked, looking towards the dogs, who all from their spot in the living room looked excited at the word 'play', wagging their tails in approval.

"Yes you may, I'll take care of your plate and utensils. You can play in the backyard with your siblings, but you'll have to come in when your Daddy calls you for bath time so you can take a bath and get ready for bed. I'll be up later than to read you the next chapter in the second Narnia book, I believe we're up to chapter three in it." Hannibal nodded in approval while Will just stood up and made a quick snap with his fingers for all of the dogs to assemble.

"Yes, Papa! Come on Buster, Mr. Pickles, Ami, Ivan, Winston, Max, Jack, Harley, Ellie, and Zoe! Let's make sure you all go potty outside before we play fetch and some hide-n-seek! Come on, guys!" Abigail called out to her pet siblings as all the dogs, except for Winston followed her to the living room and to the sliding door that led outside to their spacious backyard to play. 

"Winston, didn't feel like joining them tonight? Come on over here boy, lay down here next to Papa while I gather up Abby's dishes to put into the sink to soak for a few minutes." Will called to his older retriever-mutt dog, the 'wise' one as Alana would nickname him, to join him and Hannibal by their seats at the dining room table.

"That's a good boy. Good Winston, you're too much of being my companion than always wanting to go with the others to run around with Abby. That's okay, you always got us to hang out with eh buddy." Will continued to coo at the dog, giving him pets while Winston affectionately wagged his tail, and gave his master a lick to his hand. 

"So, what did you make of our little mongoose's new and first official school teacher for her Kindergarten class, my love?" Hannibal asked, taking his glass and Will's to refill with more wine.

"Lucas Hemmingsen seems like an honestly nice guy. I couldn't fully read him with the short amount of time we had that day to talk with Abigail there, in the teacher's main conference offices for meetings. But, he seemed genuinely kind, appeared to honestly love his job as a teacher. He said in his background back in Europe that he previously taught both high school and elementary school in higher grades, preschool, and kindergarten levels. After some personal matters happening at the same time that some educational budget cutbacks in the district in the cities and towns he had worked in Denmark that he looked into potential jobs abroad in America and, his third application being here in Wolftrap, Virginia was eager to hire him since they were looking for new kindergarten teachers due to some of the state's school districts teachers strikes and shit happening." Will shared calmly, taking the refilled wine glass to sip at it, as he sat back down next to Hannibal.

"Interesting, well he is in the right place to start over for a new teacup here in Wolf Trap then. I'm sure he'll enjoy having our Abigail in his class. Hopefully, he can teach her some Danish alongside her current languages she does know besides English." Hannibal nodded, taking all of the information in. 

"You want to do a thorough background check on him...don't you? I can tell by that glint in your eyes," Will spoke slightly amused but annoyed while raising an eyebrow at his spouse. 

"It doesn't hurt to double-check Will, besides, this will be the first time our daughter will be going officially to school. A public school, alone for half the day without us there with her, or to look after her, much less without Winston or Buster or the rest of our pack family to keep an eye on her. I'm just curious wanting to know about this man who will be her teacher." Hannibal tried to justify, giving Will that look he knew too well.

"Fair enough, why don't I make a few phone calls to some of mine and Beverly Jimmy's friends who are in the FBI that could and 'quietly' without asking any questions some information on Lucas Hemmingsen, as Abby's new teacher. But if it all checks out to be 100% fine, and I'm sure the guy's squeaky clean and harmless, you will leave the matter alone. Deal?" Will offered.

"Fine, that's acceptable. You know how I can't help but worry sometimes concerning Abigail's safety, and protection...but if the man is a harmless teacher who just wanted a new start and out of Europe, I'll leave the matter alone." 

"Good. How long do you think we have to possibly start making out on the couch before our daughter and kids with paws and tails come into interrupt?" Will then asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"...a full forty-five minutes...if Abigail doesn't need to use the bathroom...if we just allow all of the dishes to soak in the sink, and we just quickly wrap up any leftovers of our dinner in foil wrap and put them into the fridge." Hannibal drawled, grinning back with a glint of willingness in his eyes at Will. 

"You're on Babe. Winston will just ignore us, as always." 

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it, another one-shot story in the "Raising Abigail Graham-Lecter" story written and completed. I hope everyone had enjoyed reading this new one today/this evening online. If you had enjoyed the little "easter egg" surprises of things and surprise cameos from mentioning of certain characters, then wonderful. I hope you all enjoyed those little hints and surprises. Please fill free to comment if you liked, loved, or enjoyed reading.  
The next story one-shots following this one in a couple of weeks will be of the following themes: Back-To-School, Halloween, and Thanksgiving Holidays. There will be many more surprise characters cameos in future stories from not only the Hannibal series but also other characters from the Hannibal Extended Universe fandoms. 
> 
> Also, I would like to take this time in notes to say something important. On another story one-shot for another fandom I had written in, posting said story up; I had to my surprise received quite an amount online on another fandom site (where I post these same stories of mine at under the same author pen name.) And let me tell you, some of those "reviews" and "comments" were very beyond rude and disrespectful of not just the normal "hating on a fanfiction writer/author's story". So, in a review/comment response on that story of mine on that side, I addressed those readers and their comments/feedback. I usually ignore negative or flame, or false 'constructive criticism' comments from haters, but after I and other fellow fanfiction writer friends in the Sailor Moon FanFiction fandom received similar or various bashing hates in "reviews/comments" to our stories...I decided to finally say something and speak my mind. 
> 
> Remember the "FanFiction Etiquette Readers": If you don’t like someone’s story, then stop reading. Just stop reading it, click the exit back button, and go find something else you’d like to read if the author’s story/stories aren’t up to what you have of story expectations in said FanFiction Fandom. Just don’t bother leaving a rude/disrespectful response, trying to bully or harass the author of the story because you’re just being a spiteful thing, and it won’t stop me or other authors in FanFiction Fandoms from writing. We’ll just keep writing, and writing, and posting our stories for those who love or like reading our stories period. 
> 
> This FanFiction Etiquette also goes even for myself and any fellow Writers/Authors out there in FanFiction Fandoms. Being an asshole feeling it’s okay to be rude/disrespectful/or bullying an author’s story for some self-satisfaction twisted sense, or feeling you’re doing them a favor by bashing or harassing them isn’t cool. It just makes them feel like shit or could make them not want to write anything anymore or at all again period if they're new to writing, etc. It’s like what our parents/guardians taught us growing up: If you’ve got nothing nice or polite to say, then say nothing at all, shut it, zip it. 
> 
> Thank you all for once again reading my story, thank you for taking the time to check it out and read it because I appreciate it sincerely. And once again, thank you with major loving kudos to Ivy a.k.a. Penseeart for taking the time to Beta-Read for me, it's an honor having you as my Hannibal and Fannibal Beta-Reader.   
Until next time, XO CassieRaven 


End file.
